


Amor

by Antoaned15



Category: Cursed Princess Club (Webcomic)
Genre: Cursed princess club characters, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoaned15/pseuds/Antoaned15
Summary: Esto es un fanfic de cursed princess club. Sobre Whitney y Calpernia, una pareja que shipeo demasiado. Espero que os guste.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, Romantic Relationship - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Amor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cursed princess club](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cursed+princess+club).



> Gracias por darle una oportunidad espero que os guste. Estoy abierta a críticas constructivas.

Whitney se sentia un poco extraño. Por alguna razón, hoy nada le cuadraba. Como todos los días se habia levando temprano para ayudar a Curtis a hacer el desayuno, pero habia algo en el ambiente mañanero que no se sentia normal. No sabia decir el que, pero como que sentia que los demas tenian un secreto que le guardaban. Por no hablar de las miradas de Calpernia, que no sabia que podian significar. Siempre habían tenido una amistad un poco extraña, debido a su pasado complicado pero habían aprendido a sobrellevarlo. Esas miradas, no sabia como interpretarlas. 

— Whitney, estas bien. -dijo Saphron- estas poniendo una cara muy aterradora ahora mismo colega.

—Solo estaba pensando que pareciera que me estais ocultando algo.- me los quede mirando y vi que algunos se ponian nerviosos. Calpernia se atraganto con su vaso de leche.- No es nada de lo que debáis preocuparos. Soy solo yo, y mi imaginación.

—Si, seguro que es eso porque no te estamos ocultando nada. - Presi dijo todo eso con un rostro poco convivente- Por cierto deberias de comer algo, sueles olvidarte de cuidar de ti mismo muchas veces. Es una orden.

Él no se acaba de tragar lo que decia. Su rostro y de los otros no eran muy creible. Pero lo dejo pasar, si le molestaba algo a ella o el resto se lo dirían.

—Pero debo ayudar a Curtis con otras cosas en la casa.

—No se preocupe, señor. Me encargare de todo, soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo. Haga caso a la señorita, usted tambien me tiene preocupado. Recuerde que hace unos días se puso muy enfermo por no reposar cuando cogió la gripe.- acto seguido fue a ordenar las habitaciones.

—Esta bien.- se sento al lado de Shyra con la cara roja, avergonzado por su falta de responsabilidad- muchas gracias, por la preocupación. Calpernia puedes pasarme la mantequilla por favor - dijo mientras cogía un panecillo. Procedío a untarlo de mantequilla y después de mermelada. Le pegó un gran mordisco y procuro comer lo mejor posible.

Ayudo a lavar el resto de los platos. Y limpio con Curtis la cocina de arriba a abajo. Él le miraba de vez en cuando con esa mirada de que ocultaba algo. Una vez termino de ayudarle se fue al lago a meditar un rato eso siempre le hacia sentir mejor. Se sento con las piernas cruzadas y cerro los ojos. No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando oyo un ruido por detras. Era Calpernia.

—Puedo hablar contigo un momento.- le dijo con una voz un poco insegura.

—Por supuesto, Calpernia. Que te pasa, he notado que me estabas mirando. ¿He hecho algo que te haya ofendido?- pregunto.Preocupado de haberla dañado de algun modo en estos días.

—No, por supuesto que no. Solo queria decirte que me agradas mucho. Es mas creo que me gustas mucho mas de lo que crei que harias.

Eso no era para nada lo que esperaba. Pero le parecio tierno que se montase todo ese secretismo para eso. Si bien eran amigos, nunca se habian dicho directamente que se apreciaban.

—En serio, me alegro mucho de que podamos tener una relación positiva. Muy a pesar de nuestras circunstancias.- le dedico una mirada amigable. Él nunca sonreia, no consideraba merecer tal privilegio despues de causar tanto daño a las personas.- Tú tambien me agradas. Mucho. Amiga.

—Ese es el problema, no quiero solo llevarme bien contigo ni ser solo tu amiga. - su mirada lucia muy apenada por lo que iba a hacer.- Quiero estar contigo Whitney. Quiero poder ver algún día tu sonrisa. Quiero poder besarte y decir que eres mi chico. Porque por loco que suene te amo.

Whitney se quedo de piedra. Calpernia lo amaba. Eso no podia ser posible. Tenia que estar alucinando. Ella se merecia algo mejor. Mucho mejor que un monstruo que la maldijo y que fue un capullo con ella. Pero esa la realidad.

Por otro lado, Calpernia observaba el rostro del chico que le gustaba. Ese rostro estoico que no mostraba como se sentia por dentro. Pero inluso si su cara no lo mostraba, ella sabía que su cabeza debia ser un caos. Presi misma no comprendia como habia llegado a esta situación. No sabia cuando ese hombre habia empezado a meterse en su corazon, pero lo habia echo y todos los demas lo habían notado antes que ella. Aun recordaba su desesperacion cuando yacía en su cama con mucha fiebre, y la posterior charla que tuvo con sus amigos sin la presencia de Whitney en lo siguientes días.

Whitney seguia sin reaccionar. 

—Se que lo que te he dicho suena irreal. A mi tambien me lo parece. Pero esa es la verdad. Te quiero un montón. Y si tu quieres podemos intentarlo.- Presi se lo dijo con una voz muy seria.

Intentarlo. Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza. Calpernia no le desagradaba, era una mujer fuerte, inteligente y cariñosa. Prácticamente la mujer perfecta que todo ser viviente desearía. Mentiría si dijera que en ningún momento sintio atracción por ella. Shyra tenía razón al decir que el club era su harem personal. Pero una mujer tan ideal se merecía lo mejor y él no lo era.

—No debes quererme Calpernia.-declaró - Te mereces una persona mucho mejor. Porque tú eres maravillosa. Mientras que yo soy solo un imbecil que te daño. Asi que hagamos como que no....

No pudo terminar la frase. Porque lo habían callado con un beso. Empezo suave y casto, después subio en intensidad hasta el punto que no podian respirar y tuvieron que separarse. Estaban con los labios ardiendo. La princesa Calpernia no sabia que besar podia ser tan placentero no sabia que un beso podia hacerte desear mucho mas. Ahora comprendia mucho mejor a Shyra, solo que a diferencia de ella lo suyo iba mas alla de lo sexual. Queria poseer el corazón ese hombre por completo. Se quedo mirando como este se palpaba los labios.

A él le habia gustado el beso también. Su corazón latia con fuerza. Deseaba otro beso. Deseaba algo que no se atrevía pensar. Se estaba dando cuenta de algo que nunca osó articular en su mente. Que deseaba estar con ella con locura. Incluso si sabia que no la merecía. Una revelación que solo le confirmaba que era un maldito egoista. Todo ese discurso que iba a soltarle era muy falso, y él lo sabia mejor que nadie. Ademas de la salida fácil y cobarde.

Sintió como tomaban su mano. Sus dedos se rozaron y empezaron a entrelazarse. Ella acerco su rostro y lo beso, esta vez él respondio a su beso. Se besaron dulcemente un rato. Despues juntaron sus frentes y se miraron a los ojos. 

—Yo también quiero intentarlo, incluso si temo que estemos condenados al fracaso.

—No tiene porque gatito. No somos los de antes ni tampoco somos nuestros padres. Nosotros escribiremos nuestro destino. Menos mal que te calle a tiempo, sino seguirias de necio.

—Aun sigo muy inseguro. Pero no quiero mentirte ni mentirme a mí mismo.

Se inclino y se dieron un roze de narices. Tal vez, ella mereciera algo mejor que él. Pero él se esforzaria día a día para merecerla. A espaldas de ellos estaban Shyra, Monica, Aurelia y Jolie mirando todo con emocion silenciosa. Quiza en unos años si todo salia correctamente, su famila tendria unos adorables nuevos integrantes. Pero por ahora se maravillaron con la visión de los enamorados aceptando su amor.


End file.
